The last story of Boba Fett
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Boba Fett's final tale. He is sent on a mission to kill the men he once called brothers. (Inspired by events in Rockstar's game Red Dead Redemption.)


Ahsoka and Boba had a son. Boba named him after his father Jango. He was strong and he was brave. He had the force and wisdom of a Jedi. He was about 15 at the time. Boba and Ahsoka had been out of the bounty hunting life for about 10 years. Boba and Ahsoka lived an honest life with their son. They lived as farmers on Yavin. But one day the empire came and demanded Boba's help in hunting down members of the gang he was in a few years back. He refused but they threatened to burn his farm and execute his family. So for the sake of his family, he accepted the job. He had to find his old gang members and kill all of them. He had to find IG-88, Bossk, and Dengar and kill them all. He spent one last night with his family before he went on this mission. He knew it would be a while before it was finished. The Empire was very strict on saying he was not allowed to see his family again, until after he finished the mission.

He held his wife in bed that night. They knew this could be their last night together. So they maid love like they had never done before. She violently kissed him, slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth. She mounted him and rode him. Up and down she went on his dick. She didn't hold back. She went hard and fast. He grabbed her ass and thrusted up into her. He didn't hold back either. Up and down. They both breathed heavily as they continued to fuck. finally they stopped for a quick break. He then placed her on her back and took her missionary. He thrust his cock into her powerfully and fast. He didn't stop for anything. Hard and long he fucked her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around his body as he kept pounding her with his cock. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them. Finally with a few more thrusts, they came together. It was the best sex they ever had.

He got up early in the morning and said his goodbyes to his family. "I want to go with you dad." Jango said. Boba shook his head. "This is something I need to do alone. And I also need you to stay here and protect your mother. Stay strong for me, Jango." He took his wife's hands. "You come back home safe,alright? You come back to us safe!" she demanded as she held back her tears. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I promise you I will come back." he said as they shared one last kiss. "I love you Boba." she said "I know."he replied

He took off in Slave _I _and headed toward Coruscant. He knew they would be hiding out down in the underground of level 1313. His old gang had broken up sometime after he left. He remembered all the good times he had with his old gang. He remembered all of the bank robberies, the chases, the firefights, and the money. He also remembered the reason he left. They tried to kill him.

It was a simple bank robbery. It was planned out perfectly. They had recently added 4-Lom and Zuckuss to their gang. Both of them were told to stay outside the bank and kill all peace keepers trying to stop them. Bossk and Boba went inside to get the money. Dengar with IG-88 hovered over them in the ship as the get away vehicle. But their ship was attacked peace keepers, and they were forced to retreat. Bossk and Boba got the money and ran for it. 4-Lom and Zuckuss stayed behind and fought of the peace keepers. they killed at least 50 peace keepers. But there were to many, and they were killed in a blaze of glory. Boba and Bossk kept running until Dengar was able to find them and escape with them. They left 4-Lom and Zuckuss to die as they escaped with their lives. Dengar shook his head. "Well this is embarrassing." Dengar said. "What is?" Boba asked. "You see Boba, you were supposed to die in this heist. One last share am i right! And we also made a deal with someone." He looked and saw Cad Bane come out from hiding with a evil grin on his face. Boba reached for his gun. But Bossk grabbed his arms and held him as Bane pulled out a Knife and plunged it deep into Boba's chest. They removed his jet back and opened the cargo door. "Now fly!" Bane said as he kicked Boba out of the ship. He didn't remember how but he survived. And now he was ready for revenge.

Now here he was in the shithole of Coruscant, 1313. of He walked the streets of 1313 looking for clues to find his targets. He then overheard a conversation between two Twi'lek smugglers about a trade happening with Bossk and his new gang, and some other scoundrels. He pulled his blaster out and killed one of the Twi'lek men, and interrogated the other one. "Tell me where they are!" he demanded. "A abandoned hotel called the Lamont." he cried. Boba then shot him in the head. "Thanks" he said as he headed for the Lamont.

He arrived at the hotel a few minutes later. He found the room where the trade was taking place. He only saw the scoundrels waiting around for Bossk and his men to show up. There was 23 of them waiting to make the deal. A door opened finally and Bossk walked in with all 20 of the men in his gang. "Do you have the money?" Bossk asked. The leader of the other group gave him a suitcase full of credits. "Then you may enjoy our merchandise." he said as one of Bossk men open up a crate containing high grade black market weapons. These were imperial weapons, the kind you have to pay top dollar for. Boba raised his Rifle and shot at Bossk. Bossk moved at the last second and the shot went through on of his guy's chest. His men thought it was one of the scoundrels and they immediately started shooting at each other. Bossk got shot in the leg as he tried to run out the door to safety. He was able to get away as Boba chased him down. He kept running and running until he saw Bossk siting against the wall tending to his wound. "I always knew this day would come." Bossk said. "The day you came looking for revenge." Boba stood over him, looking down at the man who was once his closest friend. He aimed his gun at his head. Bossk held his hand up and said you don't need to. "He slowly pulled out his pistol and held it up to his own head. "I never did forgive myself for letting you die. You were my brother Boba. Remember that." Bossk said as he shot himself in the head. Boba stood over his body for a while. He then crouched down and closed Bossk's eyes. "I'll see you in another life brother." he said as he left.

He met up with an old friend of his, Sintas Vel. She said she knew where IG-88 was. He met her in a restaurant on the other side of the city. She walked through the door. She took his breath away. She still looked amaizing. From her face, to her breast, and the rest of her body. She looked fantastic. For Boba she looked even better because he was a married man so at that point, almost all women looked insanely hot. But in Sintas' case, she really was that hot. She gave Boba a long hug. She hadn't seen him in about 4 years. She still had a small crush on Boba. "So i hear you got something good for me!" he said. "On one condition." she replied. "What's that?" he asked. "I work with you, as your partner!" she demanded. Boba shook his head and took a deep breath. "Fine." he said. She then gave him the location of IG-88's position.

Boba and Sintas kept talking, but Sintas didn't really want to talk with him. She wanted to have sex with him. She was always jealous of Ahsoka for being with the man of her dreams. She kept pushing Boba to do something he might regret. After a few drinks, she finally was able to convince Boba to have sex with her. They wen't to an apartment she had near the restaurant.

They wen't inside and immediately started kissing and undressing. When they were both naked, Boba sat on the couch as Sintas got on her knees and took Boba's cock in her mouth. Her mouth was so wet and warm. She went all the way down taking all 9 inches of his cock in. She pulled back and gasped for air. Boba bent her over the back of the couch. He then took her doggy style. He thrusted into her fast and hard. She moaned as the man she loved took advantage of her. Boba didn't have any feelings for her. He just wanted to have sex with someone else for once. He continued to pound Sintas' ass. He was like a machine gun, never stopping. "Oh Boba"! she moaned out. He pulled both of her arms back, she was unable to move. Boba began to slow his thrust down until he completely stopped. She than began to grind on his cock. She kept backing her ass up into his cock. Boba slapped her ass as she grinded him. He made her ass, almost completely red/

Sintas decieded Boba should know who was "really' in charge. She judo threw him onto the couch and mounted him. She than began to ride him. Boba stayed there and let her do all the work. She went up and down on his cock. When she got tired of grinding, he began to thrust. And when he got tired of thrusting she began to grind.

Boba deiced to change positions again. Before she was ready, Boba wrapped his arms around her while she was still riding him. He then rolled over, off the couch and onto the ground, were she landed on her back. He pinned her down and began to thrust back into her missionary. He fucked her as hard and as fast as he could. Sintas couldn't keep it together. She came on his cock. Boba got up while she stayed on her knees. She sucked her cum of his dick. She continued to suck his cock with her wet slut mouth, until he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all. They sat down, kissed, and cuddled for a little while. They then got dressed and went to track down IG-88.

IG-88 wasn't on Coruscant. He was at and old Clone Army base on Ryloth. It had been abandoned after the clone war. IG-88 and his thugs were hiding out there. Boba and Sintas decided to just straight up assault the base. They blasted the main door open and they ran inside. It was a staright up fire fight, when they got in there. Boba and Sintas were unloading their weapons on the thugs. Boba killed about 20 and Sintas was at around 18. She gave him cover fire as he ran into the War Room of the base to look for IG. He found IG trying to escape by jumping out of a window. Boba stopped him and aimed his gun at him. "Hello Boba" said IG. "Hey IG." Boba said. "It's been a while. Haven't see you since..." Boba interrupted IG-88 as he spoke. "Since you tried to kill me!". Boba yelled. IG-88 paused for a second. "So you're doing the Empires work now?" IG asked. "I'm doing this for my own reasons." replied Boba." "Listen Boba i can lead you to Bane and Dengar. All you have to do is.." Boba shot and killed IG-88 before he could finish speaking. He then went outside and helped Sintas kill the rest of the thugs.

Boba wanted to get his mission done quicker. He though he and Sintas should split up and look for the last two targets. Sintas went looking for Dengar, as Boba went after Cad Bane. Bane wasn't even a target given to him by the Empire. Boba just wanted revenge. He searched for him on Geonosis. Bane was friends with Gizor Delsor, the leader of a Geonosian extremist group against the empire. He arrived at the main camp of the extremist. Just as he got there, a battle broke out. A large group of stormtroopers started battling the Geonosians in an assassination attempt on Gizor Delsor's life. Boba fought alongside the stormtroopers to take out the Geonosians. Boba helped the stormtroopers make short work of the Geonosians. He then saw Cad Bane and Gizor Delsor, leave on a speeder. Boba saw a Geonosian get on one. Boba chased him down before he got away and hijacked him. Boba then pursued Bane and Delsor. He was able to shoot their vehicle down. Delsor then pushed bane out of the ship and held him at gun point. "Boba, here is the man you seek. Kill him and let me live. Fight beisde me, and together we can defeat the empire!" Delsor pleaded. Boba shook his head and shot Delsor through the chest. Bane got up. "Boba, you survived." Bane said with a scowl. "Surprised?" Boba asked. "No" bane said shaking his head. "Then you know what happens now." he said. Bane nodded. "I've been waiting for this." he said as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Boba shot him multiple times. He left both of their corpses there and he took off.

Sintas contacted Boba and told him that Dengar was on Coruscant planning a heist. Boba got their to find Stormtrooper snipers on the roof of the building facing the bank, Dengar was robbing with his new gang. Boba was given a rifle and sniped some of the gang members trying to exit the bank. He shot and killed 12 of Dengars' men. Boba then pulled out his blaster rile and jet packed over the Bank. He walked in and shot some of the robbers. He headed up the stairs and went into the vault to find Dengar holding Sintas Vel as hostage. Boba raised his blaster and aimed it at them. "Hey Boba." said Dengar. "Hello Dengar." Boba said. "It's been a while." Dengar said. "It sure has." Boba said. "How's you little boy?" Dengar asked. "Well he ain't so little anymore." Boba replied. "How old is he now? 15? 16? Doesn't time just fly?" he asked. "Don't it just... How about you let her go." Boba said. "Oh i will. I will." said Dengar. "You always were the romantic type. Weren't you Boba. Except now that you cheating on your wife!" Dengar said. . Dengar then shot Sintas through the chest 3 times and threw her body at Boba. Dengar then ran out of the bank and was able to escape out of Coruscant.

Boba held Sintas in his arms as she breathed her last breaths. "I'm so sorry Sintas. I never should of brought you into this." he said softly. She caressed his cheek. "I would do it all again." she said as she kissed him. She looked deep into his eyes as he looked into hers until she died. Boba gently set her down and mourned over her body for a while. He then carried her body out and gave it to the medics. After they took off to take her body to the morge, he left and went after Dengar. The empire was able to track him and they found him at a fort in the mountains of Alderaan. He had about 146 thugs working for him. Boba was given a platoon of Stromtroopers to take to Alderaan and kill Dengar.

He was at the gate of the fort. The snow gently fell down on Boba's helmet. The troopers clinched their guns ready to fight. They were bably out numbered. 24 troopers plus Boba were going up against 146 thungs plus their leader Dengar. They set a charge on the gate. It blew up and the gat was wide open. At that exact moment... hell rained down on the troopers. The thugs started unloading everything they had. Blasters, rockets grenades, you name it. 7 of the troopers died as the entered the fort and took cover. Boba and the troopers returned fire. They took out about 24 thugs and started moving further and further into the fort. They killed every thug they saw. Even if they surrendered. They kept falling back as the troopers pursued them and killed them. They came upon another gate. They blew it upon too and were gunned down mercilessly by the remaining 30 thugs. Dengar was manning a large turret and was shooting it relentlessly. only Boba and 3 troopers survived and found cover. Boba targeted dengar with his homing missile and shot at him. Dengar dived away and survived the explosion, but the gun was destroyed. Dengar grabbed a rifle and started shooting at Boba and the troopers again. The troopers killed about 17 more thugs before dengar shot all of them. Boba killed the rest of Dengar thugs. Dengar then retreated into the caves in the mountain. Boba chased him.

They continued running until Dengar came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Boba came around the corner and they shot at each other. Dengar shot Boba in the shoulder and Boba shot the gun out of Dengar's hand and shot him in the side on his abdomen. They stood there for a while as the snow fell on them."Hello Boba". said Dengar. "Hello Dengar." said Boba. Dengar watched the sun come out from the clouds. "Damn. All that snow and blood...and it still turned out to be a beautiful day." said Dengar. Boba said nothing back. "I have a plan Boba." said Dengar. "You always have a plan." said Boba "This one's a good one." said Dengar. "I Don't want hear it." said Boba. "You know it is pretty despicable that you fought along side those troopers, Boba." said Dengar. "Why is that?" asked Boba. "The empire found Bossk, IG-88, and me one time when you were away from the gang to be with Ashoka for a while. They were going to kill us. Cad Bane was there and pleaded with Vader to let us live. Cad Bane was working for the empire and wanted revenge on you. We worked out a deal. If we kill you, we get pardoned." Confused Dengar. "Why would Vader want me dead?" asked Boba. "Oh, i forgot to tell you. We also told him that you were married to a jedi that survived order 66. This mission you were sent on was a distraction for him to kill you wife and your son because he might have the force too. And you were ment to tie up the lose ends, the ends being us. And hopefully you die in the process. Plus he wanted us to die because we failed to kill you." Boba shot Dengar in the leg. 'You son of a bitch. Why did you do that?" Boba demanded to know. Dengar stood up. "You see Boba there is a lot of things in this world we cant fight. We can't fight change. We can't fight gravity. And we can't fight the Empire. My whole life all I ever done is fight... Our time is done Boba." Dengar took one last breath before letting himself fall of the cliff and plummet to his death.

Boba knelled down at the edge of the cliff. Imperial reinforcements arrived to kill him. Boba wasn't going to let that happen. He flew away and threw a grenade back at them and killed them all. He got to Slave I and took off to his home. He arrived at the house and saw his family was OK. They had a quick loving reunion before Boba told them about the Empire was coming to kill them. He lead them outside and saw Stormtroopers coming. He and his son got their rifles ready as Ahsoka got her lightsaber and blaster pistol ready. They killed hundreds of troopers as they came in. Boba killed them left and right. Ahsoka shot, sliced, and stabbed countless troopers. Jango even killed a couple dozen troopers. Boba got his wife and family in the barn. He had his wife and son get on a speeder to escape while he stayed back. After a short argument, they regretfully did as they were told. "Boba, before we go you need to know something." Ahsoka said. "What?" he asked. "I'm pregnant again." she said. He paused for a second and shared one last kiss with her. "I love you." he said to his wife. He looked at his son. "You take care of your mom and brother or sister alright?" he asked his son. "I will Dad." he said. "Stay strong Jango." he said as he hugged his son on last time. They left out the back door as he exited the front. He was surrounded by 30 troopers. He took one last breath as he shot every one of them. As he shot them, they shot him. He got shot 6 times by the time he killed them all. 2 shots in one arm. 1 shot in his other. 3 to his right leg. 1 shot in his liver, and one last shot in his lung. He was still standing as more troopers arrived. They shot the guns out of his hands. An Imperial officer was among them. He was the one that came up with the master plan that Boba fell for. He let up a cigar as Boba fell to his knees bleeding and fighting for air. The officer pulled out his gun and shot Boba 2 more times. Boba groaned in pain but he didn't go down. Boba pushed a button on his wrist. And a the entire farm lit up in a huge explosion. Boba sacrificed himself for his family.

Ahsoka gave birth to her new child 9 months later. It was a boy that she named Boba jr. He looked just like Boba were as Jango looked more like Ahsoka. They lived in a small housed just outside of Theves, Naboo. Ahsoka missed her husband every day. They went back for him after the explosion and found his boby intact. They buried him on the lone prairie around their now what was their destroyed home. He fought and died for them. Jango took very good care of his brother. Boba taught Jango everything he knew and Jango taught Boba jr. everything he knew. They would grow up to be the most feared bounty hunting duo in the galaxy. They even fought along side the rebels against the Empire. Jango and Boba knew that they made their father proud.


End file.
